A Bit of Sisterly Help
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: Yang, at the request of Ruby, helps set up a date for Weiss. Yang's ideas follow, ones that may help.


**A/N: A (very) small one shot I had done for the RWBY Relationship Week that happened on Tumblr back in November. Several others will come up as well. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yang, it's a date with Weiss, I can't exactly go out in my cloak and skirt."

Yang, not satisfied, held her hands on her hips. "Yes, but you don't have to go in **THAT**."

She moved her hand, gesturing Ruby's outfit. She wore a red dress that looked ancient, pre-dating most modern dresses. It had ruffled shoulders, and a closed neck.

"It was all I could find upstairs!" Ruby pointed up the stairs. "Dad doesn't buy dresses for himself!"

"Well, I'm here now. Let your sister Yang be your guide."

Yang grabbed Ruby's hand and ran upstairs, shoving her in the room and telling her to dress in her normal clothes. Yang waited by her bike, swinging the keys on her index finger. Her sister walked out, and Yang warmed the bike up.

They window shopped through the market district at Vale, looking through the stores. Ruby pointed out several dresses, that Yang shot down.

"Ruby, you're not dressing to go to a ball, or some presentation. It's dinner. You just want something simple, sleek, that shows off… you!"

"I don't want to show off... me"

Yang smirked. Her little sister still wanted to be a child at 16. Yang wasn't as modest as her, and she wouldn't force her younger sister to wear such... provocative pieces of clothing like herself, but she wouldn't let her look like a Victorian-era woman.

"Well, try something that expresses you, but isn't so revealing."

Ruby slouched. "Well, what about that one?" She pointed at a sleek black dress with red trimming.

"I could see it more on Blake…" Yang mumbled. "Yeah! That one looks good! Maybe you can add some Ruby flare to it."

When they arrived home, Ruby instantly ran upstairs. Yang sat on the couch, legs crossed and flipping through stations on their TV. She could alert Blake by a simple message and get her to come and go on a double date, so Yang could watch and make sure the date went well. It would be a bit sneaky, but it would also give her the opportunity to help Ruby's social skills grow. She removed her scroll, and sent a quick message.

_Dinner tonight 8 with R and W?_

A few seconds went by, as she instantly realized the question was out of the blue, and it was already quarter of 7.

_Sure? Where?_

Yang did a little dance of happiness.

_My place. Act casual, spying on the lovebirds._

_Of course you are. I'll be there._

Yang closed the scroll, and quickly climbed the stairs. She tapped Ruby's door, and updated her sister.

"Oh, okay! But doesn't that mean you have to cook more?"

Yang bit her lip. "Crap."

* * *

Yang had finished cooking a large pot of Alfredo and Shrimp, something she had been taught to make by her mother. Ruby wasn't a fan of seafood, but always loved the meals Yang made.

She was wearing a simple yellow dress with a fabric folded over the right half. Ruby wore the dress she had bought her, Weiss's necklace sitting around her neck. Her hair was still as wild as usual, but she refused to brush it. It had grown out a bit more, covering her right eye like a patch. It was ten of eight, and Yang was just happy she had finished their meal. Ruby brought over four plates, and set the table. Yang enjoyed this, it reminded her of when they were younger, working in their sisterly pair to help their parents. Their Dad was out, visiting their Uncle, and giving the sisters the time they needed.

Ruby paced back and forth, not sitting down and biting her lip.

"Relax, it's not like you and Weiss haven't spent time together before."

"Yes but I've never been really that formal. Plus, Blake and I still don't really talk."

Yang stood from her seat, and wrapped her arm around Ruby. "Just think of it as you should. A family gathering, Without Grandma plucking your cheeks and Dad's bad jokes."

Ruby mumbled. "Still have your bad jokes."

"What?"

"Nothing Sis."

Weiss and Blake arrived at eight, both dressed in simple yet elegant dresses. Ruby sat next to Yang, opposite of Weiss. Yang expected the dinner to be quiet, awkward, and her and Blake having to save it. But the night ended up being full of laughter, with Weiss trying to teach Ruby proper dining, and Yang making that teaching backfire. Blake, usually quiet, was happily smiling, trying hard not to choke on food.

"Will I never be able to bring you anywhere?" Weiss smiled, pointing at the fact Ruby was playing with her food.

Though she wanted it to be a proper dinner, Ruby at heart would always be her happy, bubbly self around the three others. Yang was fine with that, she wanted her sister to always keep that positivity.

Yang watched as Weiss and Ruby bickered in their loving way, content with the date she had set up. Blake stood, helping Yang with dishes. "Somebody's likes the idea of setting dates up."

"Hey, as big sister, it is my job!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh."

"I could fix **us** a date."

"What did you have in mind?"

Yang chuckled. "Now now, that would be telling. Let's just say it involves a comfy piece of furniture."

"Pervert."

"So is that a yes?"

Ruby pipped up from the table. "Weiss it's too late, we can go back to school tomorrow. Just stay here for the night."

Yang bit her lip, her sister effectively bringing the plans to a close. Unless...

"There's always the couch."

A sigh emitted from her partner. "You're lucky I love you."


End file.
